1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an album creating apparatus, an album creating method and a program. More specifically, the invention relates to an album creating apparatus and an album creating method for generating an album and to a program for the album creating apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known an album generating system for generating an album laid out so as to dispose a map of traveling spots at a center of a screen and so that a user can see a relationship between the map and images disposed around the map by connecting the images and image capturing positions on the map by lines based on tag information such as information on position, image capturing-time and others tagged to data of images captured at the traveling spots as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1998-126731 for example.
However, when a generator of an album wants to generate the album to record a child's growth for example, it has been unable to generate the album by allocating images to adequate pages corresponding to image capturing-times by the technology of JP 1998-126721. In case of such album of recording a child's growth, it is desirable to be able to allocate the pages in order of image capturing dates so that an appreciator can actually feel the child's growth every time the appreciator turns the pages.
Still more, in case of an album composed of images captured while traveling across the Europe, it is desirable to be able to allocate the images to pages based on places where the images were captured by allocating the images per every country for example.
However, there has been a problem that it takes time to generate such album because the generator of the album is required to allocate the images adequately while seeing the contents of the images.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an album apparatus, an album generating method and a program that are capable of solving the above-mentioned problems. This object may be achieved through the combination of features described in independent claims of the invention. Dependent claims thereof specify preferable embodiments of the invention